


Buds of Spring

by spilverhare



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-binary Klinger, bi Klinger, gay Winchester, inexperienced Winchester, insecure Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilverhare/pseuds/spilverhare
Summary: He catches himself staring at Klinger’s legs, long and slender but still undeniably masculine, under his floral skirt. Charles knows what this means, and the usual sense of dread is accompanied by an unfamiliar bubble of amusement. Klinger? Really? He couldn’t have fallen head over heels for someone a little more academic?
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Buds of Spring

At first they get into arguments all the time; Klinger bemoans the major’s intolerable snobbery and Charles is frankly appalled by Klinger’s Toledo-ness. But then something happens. Charles calls Klinger an imbecile for knocking over a tray of instruments during surgery, and Klinger doesn’t fire back like he usually does.

Instead, he sighs a resigned, “I’m sorry Major. Look, I know you didn’t mean that. I’ll autoclave these and put on some coffee for us all. How do you take yours?” And Charles is struck dumb, feeling foolish and chided in the face of Klinger’s forgiveness. Colonel Potter is smiling, amused, behind his surgical mask. It’s not often that Winchester can be subdued and humbled in so few words.

“I… um, two sugars please. Thank you, Corporal.”

Charles has known that he’s gay from a very young age. It’s unbecoming, and he’s resolved not to act on it for propriety’s sake. But he’s done a lot of things in Korea that he never thought he’d do. Like it or not, the place has already changed him for better or for worse. And somehow, without meaning to, he’s developed a peculiar affection for the camp’s resident loony. He catches himself staring at Klinger’s legs, long and slender but still undeniably masculine, under his floral skirt. Charles knows what this means, and the usual sense of dread is accompanied by an unfamiliar bubble of amusement. Klinger? Really? He couldn’t have fallen head over heels for someone a little more academic?

He tries willing it away as he did in med school, burying hot flashes of longing under music and books, and this time he has the war to keep him occupied too. But the infatuation is more persistent than they’ve ever been in the past. He finds himself charmed by Klinger’s antics, and with a dim sense of horror he realizes that he’s started looking forward to Klinger’s mail rounds, even if he doesn’t have a letter for Charles.

Charles had executed his past dates with women with a surgeon’s precision. Those dates had gone flawlessly but for one major issue: he never felt anything for them beyond a flicker of polite, companionable interest. So it’s really a testament to how complex Charles feelings are when he makes a complete oaf of himself asking Klinger out to see A Streetcar Named Desire in the mess. Charles is flustered and Klinger is completely astonished because... well, there have been fewer insults thrown about lately but are they even friends? Wait. Is Charles asking him out on a _date_??

So they go to the movies and when Charles picks him up he stutters out “You look lovely” and oh my god... Charles really is interested in him. Klinger is wary at first. A good number of guys have made passes at him but all they’re after is time in the supply tent, and frankly Klinger is fed up with one night stands with supposedly straight sergeants. 

This feels different and new. Klinger has never been with a guy like Charles, and he’s a little taken aback when Charles lends him his jacket like a real gentleman, even without Klinger having to ask. And then they don’t kiss at the end of the date, Charles just quickly squeezes Klinger’s hand in his and says something like “I enjoyed spending this evening with you, Max.” And it’s the sweet novelty of Max’s given name from Charles’ lips that makes Klinger fall hard and fast for the pompous doctor from Boston.

They begin seeing each other, and it’s weird how normal it feels. They’re covert, but BJ notices it, unbeknownst to the two of them. One impossibly early morning he sees Charles bringing two cups of coffee to where Klinger is sitting at the table, and sets a mug down in front of each of them. As Charles touches Klinger’s shoulder quickly but affectionately, the pieces fall together in BJ’s sleep deprived brain. No wonder Charles has been so nice lately. He thinks about telling Hawk, but as BJ watches them he’s struck by the newness of their companionship. They’re almost shy around each other, speaking in low early-morning tones. It’s like seeing the first buds of spring: tender, delicate, green, and alive. BJ decides to keep his insights to himself for now, even if Hawkeye would be tickled pink by the idea and would never dream of getting them into trouble anyway.

It’s weird, but it’s kinda nice, and kinda cultured in a way Klinger has never experienced with men. Charles is taking his time with it, so they haven’t had sex yet. They haven’t even really made out yet, even though they’re almost a month into taking each other out to movies and having coffee together in the mess. Charles buys Klinger a necklace in Tokyo and Klinger is almost blindsided by how much the gift feels like honest-to-god courtship. He likes being wooed as much as the next girl, but so far, their relationship has remained remarkably chaste by Klinger’s standards, and he wouldn’t mind a little messing around.

So after one of their movie dates, Klinger tries to take things a little farther than the usual goodnight peck; under the cover of darkness he reaches for the Major, cupping his neck, brushing softly at the skin behind his ear. And Charles makes a small noise in response to the touch, one Klinger didn’t even think him capable of making. It’s a sweet noise of want. But then Charles pushes him away gently, breathing heavily and eyes bright.

“Klinger, I must confess that I’m woefully under-experienced in areas of ah… well, in this area of courtship,” Charles manages. Klinger’s heart squeezes unexpectedly, Charles on unsure footing was rare, and frankly, sort of cute. Not to mention how sweet it was that Charles really _was_ intending to court him.

“Oh Charles, I didn’t know that.” Klinger begins, treading carefully, “We can take it as slow as you need. I kinda like that you’re being all gentlemanly and stuff. I dunno, it makes me feel like a real quality dame actually.”

Charles smiles a tight but authentic glimpse of a smile, “You _are_ a quality dame, Max. And a truly exemplary man as well. I just… you shouldn’t have to wait around for me if I can’t give you what you want.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I hope I’m not being offensive Max, but if I take too long to ah, be ready for intimacy, I won’t be hurt if you find someone else”

The Major was blushing, not looking at Klinger, whose brain was whirling to catch up to Charles’ logic.

“Major, you don’t think I’m here, doing these things with you, just for, yaknow, a fuck or something, do you?”

“Well I mean no disrespect on your reputation, but I don’t know why anyone would stick around for anything else. Except maybe the money. But that’s inconsequential since we can’t get… I mean, it’s not really relevant here.” Charles, if possible, turns redder in the low light. Klinger’s brain catches up.

“Oh Charles… I’m going steady with you because I _like_ you.” Klinger laughs genially, “I know, it surprised me too at first.”

Charles looks up sharply, and for a moment Klinger thinks that maybe he sees tears in his blue eyes, but he looks down again before Klinger can be sure.

“Max, I’m not sure what to say. I mean, I like you too. A lot. It’s out of character for me as well,” Klinger punches him playfully, and Charles smiles a little more easily before carrying determinedly on, “But I’m not really a catch, Max. I’m an extremely skilled surgeon and I most certainly have better family connections than anyone else you know,” Klinger barely resists rolling his eyes, “But I’m balding and overweight, I can be condescending and cold, I may not be able to give you what you want in terms of a sexual experience and well, I know you could do much better. Perhaps you could see one of the nurses. With a woman, you wouldn’t have to hide and maybe eventually you’d get married and start a family…”

“Woah Charles, slow down! Stop it. I like you, that’s it. Look, you still seem interested in me even though I’m loud, I wear women’s clothing, and I like music you think is ‘an affront to stringed instruments,’ right?”

“Yes of course Max. I uh, I find myself strangely drawn to those qualities in you, even so.”

“Yeah, well, likewise.” Klinger grins up at Charles, who still looks flustered, “And don’t worry about the sex thing. Jesus, Charles. Anything you do with those hands gets me fired up, even when you’ve barely touched me yet.”

“Oh. Klinger…” Charles begins hesitantly, and then appears to steady his resolve, “I make no promises concerning my abilities in this area, but I am willing to give it the old college try. Tonight, if you’re amenable.”

Klinger’s face breaks into a goofy grin, “I’m amenable if you are, Major Winchester.”

Charles looks so much younger when he was like this, Klinger thinks giddily. His hesitance and even his inexperience was endearing. Charles, after a moment that is half nerves and half self-preservation, takes Klinger’s hand in his, and they walk efficiently to the supply tent, which is auspiciously empty.

Klinger finds himself pressing the larger man up against one of the racks of the supply tent, the scent of canvas tarps and aftershave heavy in his nose. Charles kisses him, still hesitant, his arms wavering at Klinger’s hips, unsure. Klinger catches one of his nervous hands, and guides Charles gently to the small of his back. Charles melts a little then, and Klinger takes this as a sign to push him a little farther, pressing his mouth more insistently at Charles’, and slipping his tongue in quickly and deftly. Charles gasps. Klinger laughs a low rumble, and does it again, moving a little against Charles as he does it.

Charles is a tall imposing man, but Klinger has the distinct feeling that he has him in the palm of his hand then, leading him, teaching him. It’s unexpected. Maybe this experience would be new for both of them. Klinger moves his hands from their place at Charles’ shoulders and begins undoing his buttons on his chest. Charles realizes what he’s doing with a start and quickly begins helping Klinger at his task, pulling his jacket from his body fluidly, untucking his undershirt and surging forward to get more of Klinger’s mouth on his. His earnestness surprises Klinger, though no more than the thousand other private things Charles had let him see.

Klinger gets his hands under Charles’ undershirt, and the two moan softly in unison. Charles was warm and soft, and Klinger thinks nonsensically that Charles’ body feels very intimate. Had anyone touched him like this? Probably not. Charles is bent against Klinger’s shoulder, panting into the sensation of skin on skin. It was weird to see the Major undone like this, and it was weird to the be the Corporal who was the cause of it all, Klinger thinks dazedly. Charles goes for Klinger’s neck now and almost all thoughts except for how good he feels promptly leave Klinger’s head.

Charles takes deep breaths to steady himself, he has never felt such a surge of bodily instinct come over him before, even the couple of times he’d gotten pretty far with women. This was a different sensation all together. Klinger smells differently for one; it’s a deeper, heavier scent, harsh army soap, sweat, and shaving cream. And Klinger is much hairier. This had never affected Charles much until this moment, but it’s undeniable the way his body reacts to the drag of thick, coarse body hair against his own smooth chest. Charles has the bizarre thought that maybe this was how girls felt, to be held against a man and taken care of; the unexpected feeling of intense yearning that follows the thought makes him blush.

They kiss like this for a long time, enjoying the sensation of another body welcoming one’s own. Eventually, Klinger reaches down between them and pulls them both out of their trousers. He’s efficient and sure, and Charles feels his orgasm come on embarrassingly quickly. Klinger talks to him the whole way, telling him how good he feels, how happy he is that they can be together like this. Charles squeezes his eyes shut as he comes, half from the exquisite pleasure of it and half out of fear that if he leaves them open, he’ll cry. He realizes that he’s been so cruel to himself all his life, trying to be someone he’s not, resigning himself to never finding love. And it’s this thought that compels him gently move Klinger’s hand away from where it’s wrapped around Klinger’s cock and replace it with his own. He lets himself, for the first time in his life, make another man feel good. Klinger comes shortly after, with a breathless cry uttered into Charles’ open mouth.

They slump down the wall of the supply tent, panting hard and looking, Charles is sure, extremely ridiculous. But somehow, he can’t bring himself to care about how disheveled he must look. All he cares about is the surge of affection he feels for the man next to him, the man who is currently wiping the mess from Charles’ belly with a handkerchief and nuzzling his large nose into the crook of Charles’ neck as he does so. The wave of fondness overwhelms him and he impulsively presses a kiss to Klinger’s temple. Klinger looks up at him with something like surprise written on his face; he’s not exactly used to his male partners being so lovey-dovey after sex. Usually they would’ve left by now, Klinger thinks. He always knew the Major would be different, though. He always suspected that beneath that tough upper-crusty exterior, there was a sensitive, lonely man who was human just like the rest of them.

“Max, I…” Charles clears his throat and continues shakily, “I’ve never let myself feel this way before. I’m glad it was with you. Honored, really. Thank you.”

“Aww that’s real sweet, Charles. Honestly, I’m pretty happy about all this too.”

They might’ve both blushed at this admittance. They might’ve both been falling in love. The time for talking about all that could come later though. For now, the two mismatched lovers just held each other in the darkness and let the little green sprout in their hearts take root and grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated! :)


End file.
